


Break a Silver Lining.

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Family, Love Triangles, not quite happily ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orihime knows that, one day, Rukia will come back for Ichigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break a Silver Lining.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not care about ship wars. I do NOT want part in ship wars. Okay? Okay.

**Break a Silver Lining**   
_ and i was talking to you  
and i knew then it would be  
a life long thing  
but i didn't know that we  
we could break a silver lining  
"A Sorta Fairytale, Tori Amos" _

Orihime knows that, one day, Rukia will come back for Ichigo. She also knows that Ichigo is waiting for that day with the same hope one saves for sunrise after a long, dark storm that swallowed the stars and the moon. 

This is fine with her. Not fairytale perfect, no happily ever after, but it's okay with her. 

She can make-do with what she has, knowing that it's true; that even if Ichigo doesn't love her the best, he still loves her and smiles for her and at her and with her. It's more than she ever thought she'd had, this warmth and happiness.

It's okay if sometimes he's quiet when they go out, if sometimes he stares at the plushies with a soft, yearning look that she pretends not to notice, because it would hurt Ichigo if he knew that she knows. 

Besides, Orihime misses Rukia-chan too, and she knows how long time must seem to her there, even if she stays busy. It almost makes her want to apologize to her friend for being greedy, for keeping Ichigo all to herself, once she comes back for him. 

She doesn't because, despite everything, Ichigo is happy. And she thinks that maybe, maybe that's enough for Rukia not to be angry at her, for how lonely she must be. Orihime thinks that, the day Rukia-chan comes to take Ichigo back to Soul Society, the three of them will be able to smile.

Orihime is aware that her fairytale ends with a 'they lived happily until death due them part', but that's more than enough for her, more than what many people get to have.

It's a fair deal, after all. A little bit of the heart of the three of them, and she gets to have Ichigo's happiness in life, and Rukia will get his love after his death. 

It's more than enough for her to be happy, for as long - or short - her life is.


End file.
